Happy Brithday Heichou
by lpbocualquiera2
Summary: One-shot fluffy Riren en honor al cumpleaños de Levi :3 Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni el contexto, pero si la historia. No puede publicarse sin mi consentimiento. Por si no te ha quedado claro, la temática es Yaoi, boyxboy chicoxchico. Si no gustas de esto, estás a tiempo de retirarte. Disfruten del Oneshot


La luna iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche, junto a las millones de luces centelleantes llamadas estrellas. Sus rayos se filtraban a través de una ventana en concreto del cuartel, alumbrando a los dos amantes que yacían en la cama después de haber consumado su amor en esta. Sus pechos se elevaban y descendían con la tranquilidad que se adueñaba del cuerpo después del orgasmo. Se hallaban relajados, disfrutando ambos del contrario, de su presencia, de saber que eso era real, y que ninguno de los dos había caído en el fragor de la batalla.

El joven de castaños cabellos se encontraba preso entre los brazos del hombre cuya piel nívea provocaba la envidia de cualquiera. Notaba las caricias que hacía este en su pecho con la yema de sus dedos. Normalmente le haría cosquillas, pero ahora lo que sentía eran escalofríos agradables.

La sensibilidad de su piel contrastaba con al rudeza del de hebras negras, pues, había creado un camino completo de mordidas y marcas en su cuerpo. Aunque en cierta manera era innecesario, pues el mayor en edad conocía a la perfección cada centímetro del cuerpo de Jaeger. Era evidente por tanto que tales muestras de amor son indicios de la posesividad del hombre.

Eren se giró en los brazos de Levi y procedió a unir sus labios con este. El azabache no se negó a aceptar tal muestra de cariño. Le sorprendió un poco este último hecho, ya que Eren usualmente se abstenía de mostrar alguna muestra de cariño más que nada por su vergüenza. Bien era sabido que cuando perdía el control por culpa de cierto pelinegro al averiguar el lugar de esa zona erógena, la vergüenza caía al callejón del olvido, y daba paso a sus deseos más carnales.

Después de ese dulce beso, delicado incluso, no con la rudeza ni la lujuria típica entre ellos, Levi se quedó observando al menor en edad.

\- Hoy estás más cariñoso. ¿Debería de saber la razón? - una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. No es que le disgustara las muestras de afecto realizadas por el otro, pero sí le causaba intriga y curiosidad.

\- Bueno... podría decirse que es un día especial para muchos... - murmuró con voz quedito, acomodando su cabeza entre la almohada y el brazo que Levi mantenía a su alrededor.

\- No empieces como Hanji hoy. Juro que como vuelva a interrumpir con un jodido villancico más patearé su trasero de mierda hasta la inconsciencia - Eren no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla por la reacción del mayor.

Con sus esmeraldas, Eren se quedó vislumbrando el hermoso cuadro que se ofrecía delante suya. ¿Cuál? La figura de Levi, cuyo cuerpo era acariciado suavemente por la vieja sábana, siendo alumbrado de manera mágica por el astro más grande de la nocturnidad. Sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza ante tal obra jamás contemplada por alguien. Encima, la marca de las correas en el cuerpo del mayor acentuaba la sinfonía del cuadro. Y se sentía dichoso, dichoso, porque era la única persona que podía apreciar estas cosas de Rivaille. Dichosa porque era el único que podía gozar de estos momentos y los anteriores previamente a estos. De repente sintió cómo le tiraban de la nariz.

\- Mocoso, ¿Me vas a responder de una vez ? - Sin querer se había quedado abstraído en sus pensamientos.

\- Dentro de unos minutos te revelaré mi respuesta - Sí, quería hacerse el interesante por una vez ante el otro hombre. Ya que tenía su atención, lo aprovecharía al máximo.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas ahora o qué? - Se le hacía extraño este comportamiento en el chiquillo, mas tampoco sería aguafiestas, menos el día de Noche buena, o lo que quedaba de él, claro.

Eren negó con la cabeza, curvando con suavidad sus labios para formar una de las sonrisas más bellas que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad había visto en su vida. Mas no se limitó en sonreír el muchacho. Con atrevimiento, se colocó sobre el vientre desnudo y bien formado del otro, además de marcado por el uso frecuente de las correas, claro. Él también estaba desnudo, obviamente, y sentir directamente la piel del mayor con la suya era, siendo sinceros, reconfortante.

El moreno se quedó observándolo desde su posición, a sus ojos, chocando las labradoritas azules – grisáceas del mayor con los verdes zafiros del mayor. No dudaron en volver a unirse en un beso, este más hambriento y apasionado que el de antes. El azabache fue subiendo con sus manos por el cuerpo del menor. Acariciaba con parsimonia, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando del muchacho y disfrutando de la suavidad acogedora de la piel del contrario. Continuaron así unos cuantos minutos más, y, abruptamente, Eren cesó toda acción separándose un momento para mirar a Levi a los ojos. Según la posición de la Luna, ya era media noche.

\- Sé... sé que soy solo un mocoso a comparación tuya. Sé que... que has pasado por muchas cosas, has perdido a seres queridos... - Se tomó una breve pausa. Le sabía mal recordar a Petra y el resto. Dios, realmente ese mundo era algo parecido al infierno. No sabía cómo continuar, y es que sus ojos indicaban lo agobiado que se encontraba. Tanto lo fue que Levi se sentó en la cama, quitando a Eren de su vientre, y lo tomó de las manos, pues notó cómo los orbes del contrario se habían humedecido.

\- Hey ¿Qué pasa ? Cálmate mocoso – acarició las manos del menor con ternura y cariño, para reconfortarlo. Y son estas cosas de Rivaille que hacían que Jaeger cayera aún más en el abismo de la perdición y su corazón se llenase aún más de amor hacia este ser tan hermoso, si es que era posible. - ¿Por qué tan de repente esas pa... - y fue interrumpido por Eren, quien había movido sus manos y, haciendo el gesto de silencio con una, acercó esta a los labios del contrario. Levi tan sólo le hizo caso. Luego le reprendería por tomarse tantas libertades sobre él.

\- Como dije, sé que has perdido a seres queridos. Sé que... bueno, no soy la mejor persona que puedes encontrar en el universo. Soy torpe, e imprudente. Quizás no sea el mejor en cuanto a la limpieza, y no tenga tanta destreza con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. - Parecía estar más calmado que antes, al menos no daba la sensación de estar al borde del llanto. - Quizás lo único bueno que tenga sea mi determinación. Y, pese a esto, soy yo de entre todas las personas quien, en estos momentos, esta contigo, a tu lado, compartiendo el tiempo. Y sí, es importante el tiempo, porque es algo que no se puede volver a recuperar, porque no sabes si en la siguiente expedición quienes serán las próximas víctimas. Pero bueno, no quiero que esto se torne un melodrama. No era ese el objetivo – el moreno rió con suavidad. A los ojos de Rivaille se veía hermoso. - Hoy, 25 de diciembre, quería recordarte lo especial que eres para mí, Levi Ackerman, además de ser mi capitán y mi superior, quiero decirte lo importante que eres para mí como mi pareja. - Eren inspiró profundamente para relajarse, y poder continuar con el pequeño discurso que, estaba planeado a medias, pues algunas cosas se le habían olvidado e ideaba otras nuevas. - Gracias a usted, capitán, he descubierto qué es... a-amar a alguien – el leve rubor de sus mejillas era imposible que pasara desapercibido por Levi, quien sentía su corazón ser conmovido por la patética pero linda charla que estaba dando el otro. - Y... bueno, quería ser el primero hoy en celebrar este hermoso día, y decirte estas palabras -

Y, contra todo pronóstico, se bajó de la cama, y cogió sus pantalones. De ellos sacó una pequeña caja, no parecía de muy buena calidad, pero aún así era un detalle. Se subió nuevamente a la cama y quedó junto al azabache. - Bueno... e-en los ratos libres, aunque fueron pocos, pude hacer esto – Y abrió la caja, mostrando dos collares, uno cada uno con una ala tallada decentemente en madera. - S-sé que es una tontería, pero hoy, 25 de diciembre, quería regalarle algo a mi amado por su cumpleaños – A medida que hablaba, su voz empequeñecía. Se veía adorable según el capitán. - Feliz cumpleaños, Levi. - Y le colocó uno de los collares, colocándose él el otro, teniendo ahora dos, su vanagloriada llave y el ahora ala de madera. - Representan las alas de la libertad...y... quise que cada uno tuviese una, porque, para mí, si no estoy contigo, esta supuesta libertad no es lo mismo, porque yo te necesito para ser libre, para cuando hayamos exterminado a los titanes y vay...bugh – No pudo continuar hablando, porque Levi lo había callado con un beso.

Tomó al chico por sus mejillas con ambas manos y profundizó el beso con ahincó, con pasión, pero, sobre todo, con cariño. Cuando se separaron porque el menor, al ser inexperto, no sabía controlar la respiración mientras besaba, se quedó observando la belleza reencarnada que ese muchacho representaba. El hilo de saliva que había unido brevemente sus labios por unos instantes no había pasado desapercibido.

\- Tch, realmente eres un mocoso de mierda cursi – Murmuró atrayendo al contrario hacia su ser para fundirse en un abrazo. En realidad estaba profundamente agradecido con el chico. Era todo un amor, siempre tan noble y tan leal, era increíble.

El pobre de Eren pensó que lo había estropeado por un momento, pero ahora estaba confuso. Y su confusión continuó hasta que sintió unas lágrimas breves, por un momento en su hombro. ¿ Acaso Levi estaba... ?

\- Gracias, Eren. Es... todo un detalle de tu parte – no quería salir del cuello del menor porque, por una vez en su miserable vida, se permitía mostrar un poco de debilidad, porque las acciones de este chico habían alcanzado el fondo de su pequeño y ya dañado corazón.- Pero, quiero que sepas, que mi mejor regalo eres tú... -

Jaeger se congeló ante la confesión del otro, acariciando la espalda del contrario con asombro, y notando como el órgano más importante de su cuerpo latía con fuerza. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, amable, alegre, feliz, y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas como si de una carrera de caballos se tratase. Se había contagiado de su amado - Te amo, Levi -

Después de este momento, ambos sujetos continuaron acariciándose y entregándose al otro como mejor sabían, haciendo el amor, mostrando cuánto se amaban, el grado de estima, cariño y afecto que se tenían. Y así fue hasta que ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, uno antes que el otro. Uno al poco después de su tercer orgasmo, y otro después de rezar a alguna entidad religiosa que se apiadase de él para que a su amado no le pasase nada malo ni se lo arrebataran de su lado.

Sin duda alguna, este era su mejor cumpleaños.


End file.
